Application platforms are frequently used by other applications and services to supplement or facilitate particular interactions and functionality. The application platforms, in many cases, do not expose logs and analytics about internal platform operations and events. Such information in some cases contains sensitive information. Not only would exposing the logs be a potential security vulnerability to the application platform, but also extracting useful information from the application platform logs would be challenging. In a more specific scenario, communication platforms have numerous challenges in debugging and identifying errors due to dependence on various communication resources internal and external. A user of a communication platform may encounter an error as a result of misconfiguration of their system, of the communication platform, a communication provider, or a particular endpoint participating in a communication. Thus, there is a need in the communication platform field to create a new and useful system and method for providing sanitized platform metadata. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.